legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 Finale/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen approaching the house as Alex is seen struggling to walk from all the Targhul bonded to him) Erin: You alright there Alex? Alex: S-Shut up! Jack: He seems rather twitchy today. Omega: He must've taken a hit from Holden or something. Rose: It doesn't look good whatever it is. Alex: I-I hate you guys...! Emily: No you don't Alex. Alex: I do! I r-r-really really do! Charlie: Hey Uraraka can I bond with Alex to? Alex: YOU DO AND I'LL K-KILL YOU! Erin: Hold up, we're here. (The heroes all walk up to the nest's remains) Tom: Well, I guess- Alex: GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!!! YOU'RE HOME!! (Soon 13 Targhul infants all get off of Alex and start heading over to they're remains of the nest) X: Thank you Alex. You saved us again. Alex: *Panting* Don't.... Don't... Mention it.. (X looks at the nest's remains) Emily: Sorry we couldn't save it X. X: Aw it's fine. We can rebuild it easily! Rose: Need any help X? Lenny: We... Help... X: No no, it's fine you two. You go have fun inside. We got this! Erin: If you say so X. X: Trust me, we can get this built in a few hours or so. Jack: Well alright, if you insist. Emily: Well, I think it's time for me and Lenny to head off. Erin: Huh? Rose: Awwww! Kyle: Same. Not really much for me to do now that I got my girl back. Emily: Oh you! Alex: Actually.... (The two turn toward Alex) Alex: I may just have a good offer for you two. Emily: Offer? Kyle: For what? Alex: I mean....I think you two have proven yourselves worthy. How would you like to become Defenders and stay with us? Emily: *gasp* Really?! Kyle: You're joking right? This is a joke. Alex: No joke man. This is all real. Kyle: Are you- (Emily grabs Kyle by the shoulders and starts shaking him excitedly) Emily: OH COME ON KYLE!! PLEASE SAY YES!! Kyle: Whoa Emily, chill out! Emily: Please sweetie! You're missing out on a big opportunity here! Kyle: Well.... Emily: Come on let's you and me be in the action together! We both want to be heroes right? Kyle: I mean....I guess you're right. Besides, I'd hate to tear Rose and Lenny apart at this rate. Emily: YAY!! (Emily hugs Kyle) Emily: Thanks Kyle! Lenny: Yeah, thanks Kyle! (The heroes stare at Lenny stunned as Emily looks down at him) Emily: Lenny...? Lenny: Yeah? Emily: Are... Are you okay? Lenny: Yeah never been better! …. ! I'm... I'm talking normally! Rose: He is! Emily: *gasp* Wow Lenny! (Emily picks Lenny up and hugs him) Emily: I'm so proud of you sweetie! You can talk now! Lenny: What do you mean? I could talk before! Emily: I know, but now you can talk perfectly fine! Rose: Yeah Lenny! Lenny: Wow.....This is amazing! (Lenny hugs Emily's face) Lenny: This is gonna be so cool! Kyle: Heck yeah it is! Emily: Umm, can you let go of my face please Lenny? Lenny: But I wanna hug you! Emily: I know but can you not hug my face? Lenny: Fine.... (Lenny lets go of Emily's face and slumps down in her arms) Emily: Oh don't be like that Lenny! Lenny: I can and I will. Emily: Lenny...! Kyle: Oh boy. Alex: Lenny, you might wanna stop being so angry. Lenny: I just wanted a hug! Emily: Well now you're getting something else. Lenny: Oh no! (Lenny jumps from Emily's hands and next to Rose) Lenny: You're not eating me tonight monster! Come on Rose! Rose: Got it! (Rose and Lenny head into the house) Erin: Hey, where do you think you're going Rosie? Emily: Wanna go get 'em? Erin: Let's do it. (Erin and Emily run after Rose and Lenny as the others begin heading inside) Richie: Her and Lenny have really grown together huh? Kyle: Yeah man. It's kinda cute actually. Alex: Yep, Targhuls will do that to you man. Kyle: You're right about that! Izuku: Its almost hard to believe they are the monsters Holden made them out to be. Kyle: Yeah, they're- Emily: GOTCHA!! (Emily is seen holding Lenny down with one hand as she smirks at him. He tries to struggle but fails to get out) Kyle: Emily? What're you doing to him? Emily: Oh, Lenny attracted some monsters. And they want they're pray. Kyle:.... What? Lenny: HELP! SHE'S GONNA TICKLE ME!! Mina: Tickle you? Oh that's adorable! Charlie: Hey if you wanted to make him laugh you could ask me or Craig! Kyle: But I thought pheromones didn't work on other Targhuls. Charlie: Some of them are deathly allergic to them for some reason. Kyle: Well, I wouldn't be the one to test that then Charlie. (They look and see Emily tickling Lenny) Emily: Oh you cranky little boy are gonna taste yummy for the monsters! Lenny: KYLE HELP ME!! TELL EMILY TO STOP!! Kyle: Uhhh.....I can try. (Kyle walks up to Emily) Kyle: Uh Emily? Don't you think you should cut back a bit on him? He's only a baby. Emily: Oh come on Kyle! I'm not gonna hurt him! Kyle: Didn't say you were. I just don't want you to be responsible for suffocating him to death or something. Emily: He'll be fine Kyle! It's just a game is all. Besides, he does it to me all the damn time! Kyle: *sigh*.... Lenny: KYLE?!! Kyle: I tried buddy, sorry. (Kyle slowly backs away, leaving Lenny behind) Lenny: KYLE!! NOOOO!!! Emily: You're mine now Lenny! Kyle: Sooo.....You guys got any food here? Alex: We're kinda low right now but we should have enough for now. Jessica: We are gonna build a garden soon. Kyle: Well that sounds fun. Alex: Yep! Omega: Hmmm.... Richie: What is it Omega? Omega: Erin and Rose haven't come out here yet. Alex: Maybe they're just- Rose: AHHHH!!! Kyle: Rose? Emily: Sounds like Erin got her! Alex: I'll go check. (Alex goes to Erin's room and opens the door) Alex: Erin, are you- Erin: Aww come out here Rosie! (Alex sees Erin on the floor looking under her bed at Rose who is seen hiding all the way underneath) Erin: The monster just wants a snack is all. Rose: No way! I'm not coming out! Erin: Why not? What do you think I'm gonna do? Rose: You're gonna try and tickle me again! Erin: What? You're talking crazy little girl! Alex: Erin....? Erin: *Looks behind her* Oh. Hey Alex. Alex: What are you doing? Erin: Trying to get Rosie. *Looks back under the bed* Come here Little Girl. The monsters are just getting hungrier! Rose: NO!! Jack: *Comes in* Hey has Erin- *Sees Erin* Oh I love what I'm seeing here. Erin: *Looks at back at Jack and smirks* Well aren't you the little perv? Alex: Jack did you seriously just say that right in front of me? Jack: Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle this kind of stuff. Alex: Shut up! Jack: What're you even doing down there Erin? Erin; Rosie's hiding under the bed. She's too far in for me to reach! Rose: And that's a good thing for me! Alex: Well, Emily already got Lenny so- Rose: She did?! Aww I knew we shouldn't have split up! Jack: Do you need help getting her out? Erin: I'd like some, thank you very much. Jack: Well then, move your cute butt and I'll get her. Alex: DUDE! STOP SAYING THAT STUFF ABOUT MY SISTER WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!! Erin: *Moves out of the way* All yours. Jack: *Looks under the bed* I see you Rose. Rose: Don't touch me. Jack: Don't worry Rosie, you know I'm on your side here! Rose: I legit heard everything you guys just said! Jack: Oh that? Bah, we didn't mean it! Rose: I don't believe you! And I can still see Erin! Jack: No you don't. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales